Year Five
by FrankLongbottom1632
Summary: Pre hp, some made up characters, we feel that the story line would be bland without them and plus, some of them are my interpretations of my best friends : The gang is in year five. What romance, drama, humor, action, and adventure will unfold?
1. The Arrival

Frank Longbottom stood outside King's Cross Station on September 1st waiting for his friends to board the Hogwarts Express. There he saw the strangest looking girl he had ever seen in his life. She walked in wearing the tightest pants he had ever seen in his life. Her hair resembled flames licking the top of her head. She wore mainly black and he had never seen her in his entire life. After all of his friends showed up, they walked to Platform 9 ¾ like they have done 5 years in a row. "Wow. Fifth year." Frank said to his friends as he held Alice's hand.

"I know! I can't believe we only have 3 years left in Hogwarts!" Kat cried, hugging Remus.

"Aah calm down guys. It's going to feel like forever before we get out of that cold building." said Alex reproachfully.

"What would you know about this school, Alex," said Farrah shortly, "you spend all of our lessons sleeping under your robes!"

"Oh. Yeah." said Alex, realizing her fault in speaking that way of the castle.

"Well, let's get on the train…" said Lissa as she ran straight into the brick wall, elegantly sliding through to the realm of magic on the other side.

"Yup." said Ryann as he followed his girlfriend into the wall.

Everyone got on the train and nestled themselves neatly into a compartment, which James had magiked to make it bigger.

Then, she walked by again. Frank asked everyone if they had ever seen her at Hogwarts.

"No." said Sirius. "But I would tap that shit." He added jokingly.

"EW… no. Sirius, she looks like a complete skank!" Kat responded with a slight tone of disappointment in her voice at her friend's desire for promiscuous affairs with various girls at Hogwarts.

"Whoever she was, she looked easier than an exam with the answers on the back." said Frank jokingly.

"Why do you even care, Frank?" asked Alice suspiciously.

"You know that I love you only." said Frank sincerely. "Frank is a V. I. P. resort, babe." He said conceitedly.

"Oh, okay." said Alice sarcastically.

"I'm going to go talk to her." said Frank.

"Me too!" said Farrah, Kat, and Lissa all at once.

They walked out into the train and found her. They saw she was sitting in a compartment all by herself and decided to talk to her.

"Hey, I'm Kat." Kat said brightly.

"Oh… hey. I'm Justine Colbie Pennier. I just moved here from the Nevada in the U.S."

"Oh that's cool, I'm Frank." said Frank kindly.

"Oh cool. Can you please go away?" she remarked rudely.

"What's wrong?" said Lissa.

"I just got out of the wizard prison in America. I was there because I apparently caused a disturbance in the muggle world. Something about killing someone's kid. I don't care. I'm only here because my dad didn't really care about me anymore so he sent me to live with foster parents for a while. God… I could go for a mandrake leaf right now." She said quickly, as if she had to force the words out.

"Oh… but aren't mandrake leaves illegal to have unless you have a license because of their drug-like characteristics?" asked Lissa innocently.

"So? I do them all the time." Justine said blatantly.

"Well it's bad for you. It can make you have seizures and drive you to insanity.  
Said Lissa caringly.

"I don't care if I die. I roll with death eaters. It's all cool." Justine said nonchalantly

"Okay…" said Kat, rolling her eyes and walking out of the compartment.

"Yeah, I'd better go with her too." said Lissa, as if Kat was her puppet master.

"NO DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE WITH HER! Hey Justine… You know, I think what you're doing is just great. Bye." said Frank, hurrying out of the compartment as well.

Farrah walked down the hall of the Hogwarts Express and opened what thought to be the compartment of Justine Pennier. Strange, the blind was pulled down on the window, she thought, but not too weird. She walked in and saw Lucius Malfoy naked sitting on Severus Snape's lap, who was also naked. Narcissa was sitting in the corner, obviously told by Lucius to sit this one out.

"Umm… I'll just be going to find Justine… then." Said Farrah awkwardly.

"Oh you're not going anywhere." Said Lucius threateningly. He drew his wand and stunned Farrah as she was walking out.

"Protego!" shouted Farrah as she wheeled around to face the two strangely naked men.

"AVADA-" Lucius began.

"Expelliarmus" shouted Farrah as the wand shot out of Lucius's hand.

"Petrificus Totalus!" she said as a she flicked her wand casually at the momentarily confused Lucius. He became hard as a stone and fell to the floor.

Next, Snape came after her and drew his wand.

"Don't think so, greasy. Locomotor Mortis." She said waving her wand like an artist with a paintbrush.

At that very moment, Snape's legs locked together and he fell to the floor with a loud thud.

"Whatever." Said Narcissa, obviously thinking this as karma because of her boyfriend's lack of caring for her whatsoever.

"Thought so you stupid bitch." Said Farrah fiercely, still angry at Narcissa for setting her spell books on fire last year. "Locomotor fags."

Lucius and Snape both levitated about a foot into the air and followed Farrah's wand, still naked into the hallway of the train. She let them down with a thud and levitated them with wingardium leviosa and left them there for the school to see.

Farrah walked down to the compartment and found the gang still sitting there, waiting for her. They had bought her a mountain of candy and she knew she wouldn't be hungry for the feast. Frank obviously had too much firewhiskey and candy, because he was stumbling around the compartment making bad jokes and occasionally throwing up on someone's lap. He finally sat down next to Alice, passed out on her shoulder and started snoring.

Farrah looked at Alice. "He's a keeper."

"But… he doesn't play Quidditch…" said Alice, not getting the joke.

"And we're lucky he doesn't." said Farrah in retort.

"I -hiccup- lovvveeeee youuuu!" Frank mumbled, waking up from his drunken coma.

"Oh look, Frank, you dropped something…" said Lissa, seeing a galleon that had dropped out of Frank's pocket.

"Oh… wait…. Wha?" said Frank confusedly.

"Yes, your dignity." Said Farrah sharply.

"Yeah, well… we-… well I'm a.. wait. No. You're a… you're a fat… Nope… umm… What?' stuttered Frank in his drunken madness.

"Exactly." Said Farrah, and continued on to explain her adventures with naked death eaters.

"Wow…" said Kat trailing off into her own thoughts.

They arrived at Hogwarts and got onto the carriages. They saw Justine get onto a rowboat, because, technically, she was a first-year at the school. When she got in, the back of the boat got weighed down because no one wanted to get in it with her because she smelled like mandrake. It quickly filled with water and flipped. The carriage pulled away before Frank could see anymore. They bursted out with laughter and got out of the carriage and walked (Frank stumbled) up the stairs and into the Great Hall where the first-years and a sopping wet fifth-year would be waiting to be sorted.

"Abbott, Harrison." Gryffindor.

"Acerson, Kevin." Ravenclaw.

"Accin, Mackenzie." Slytherin.

"Adams, Gregory." Hufflepuff.

The sorting hat went on and on. Finally:

"Princeton, Hayley." ("AWWWWWWWW! LOOK AT HER, THE LITTLE BEDWETTER!" yelled Farrah, upsetting her sister.) Ravenclaw.

Again, the sorting resumed without a mumble from the crowd except for the occasional cheering of the houses when someone was sorted into them.

"Zutler, George." Hufflepuff.

"I always did like the name George." Said Molly Prewett from down the table.

"Well I personally like Fred." Said Arthur Weasly, holding her hand.

"Well we can compromise, dear." Said Molly Prewett sympathetically and caringly. She would really make a good mother, even though she tended to nag a lot.

"Some wisdom for the newcomers to this school and a refresher for all the returning students," Dumbledore announced, "Antidisestablishmentarianism, blooper, twiddle, and dribble. Thank you."

They ate their feast and went to bed.


	2. Charms, fights, and confounded delights

Frank Longbottom woke up the next morning feeling a little confused about why he woke up in a four-poster bed with a red canopy and then he realized the previous night he had arrived at Hogwarts. He groggily walked out of bed, much as a zombie would, brushed his teeth, took a shower, and went down to the Great Hall where his girlfriend, Alice was sitting, eating scrambled eggs and bacon (her favorite).

"Hey, babe." Said Frank as he sat down.

"Oh… Hey." She replied as she kissed him on the cheek.

Frank took some cereal and a piece of toast and ate it gingerly, as he wasn't very hungry. "So what lessons do we have today?" Frank inquired.

"Umm…," said Alice pulling out her schedule "Double potions with the Slytherins. Ugh. Double charms with the Hufflepuffs and Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Oh whoopee we get to sit in a smelly room full of stuff that we could use to kill all of the Slytherins in that room and we can't use any of it… on them, at least." Frank complained in a whiney voice.

"I know. But at least we have some of our friends." Alice reasoned as Farrah, Kat, Remus, James, Lily, Taylor, Lissa, and Ryann walked into the Great Hall.

"Oh my god guys I'm so tired today. I stayed up til three in the morning talking to Remus." Kat said.

"Oh…" said Frank, attention still on the schedule for today.

"Yep, she hates me." sulked Remus.

"Well maybe you shouldn't accuse me of cheating on you when I was just CLEARLY talking to that nice kid in Ravenclaw. And just because you're not in my diary when Tyler is should be none of your business. He told a really funny joke and I wanted to write it down." She said, obviously annoyed.

"So that gives you the right to treat me as second best to your friends and not kiss me all the time?" he asked with an attitude.

"And here we go again…Everyone strapped in?" said Farrah sarcastically, walking out, being followed by Lissa, Frank, Alice, Taylor and Ryann.

Screams of "YOU ALWAYS DO THIS!" and "IT'S NOT MY FAULT I LOVE YOU!" could be heard from the first floor.

They, being the only ones in the Potions class today, went to the Dungeons and each sat at a cauldron (Lissa, then Alice, then Frank, then Farrah, then Taylor.)

"Everyone open up to page 142 in your Advanced Potions books." Said Professor Slughorn, loud enough for everyone to hear. "You may begin."

Everyone got their supplies and hurried over to their cauldrons. They were allowed to work with partners and so obviously the couples worked together. (Lissa had to work by herself, as her boyfriend was in Ravenclaw and he wasn't with them now)

"NO! THAT DOESN'T GO IN THERE YET!!!!!" yelled Farrah at Taylor.

"YES IT DOES! LOOK RIGHT HERE!" said Taylor back.

"YOU RETARDED _MAN_, LOOK IT SAYS THAT THE SHREDDED BOOMSLANG SKIN DOESN'T GO IN UNTIL YOU ADD THE SHRIVELFIG! THEN YOU STIR THREE TIMES AND LET IT SIMMER!" yelled Farrah in retort.

"Oh… yeah…" said Taylor timidly "Sorry.

"I win." Smiled Farrah, slowly stirring in the shrivelfig.

"Okay… let's add the boomslang skin now." Said Frank, cooperating, rather well with Alice.

They all finished their potions and they were waved on to leave. On their way out the door, they passed a very flustered-looking Kat.

"OH. MY. GOD. REMUS YOU COPIED MY NOTES WRONG! NOW IM GONNA FAIL THE O.W.L.S. BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW THE KEY DIFFERENCES BETWEEN MONKSHOOD AND WOLFSBANE!"

Farrah started mouthing the words, as she knew them so well from previous occasions, because she was Remus's punching bag.

"YOU KNOW WHAT? I'M DONE!" screamed Kat on the top of her lungs.

"… I know the difference, I could tutor you or something to make sure you have it…" Remus added beneath the yelling quite passively.

"OH SO NOW I'M STUPID!!! I CANNOT, I SIMPLY CANNOT STAND YOU, REMUS LUPIN! WE ARE OVER!" screamed Kat as she walked over to the cauldron across the room from Remus.

"You know we have to share cauldrons today." Said Taylor to Kat.

"I DON'T CARE EVEN IF I HAVE TO SHARE IT WITH A DEMENTOR! I DON'T GIVE A FUCK! GET ME AWAY FROM HIM!" screamed Kat at the calm Ryann.

"How long do you think it's gonna last this time?" asked Frank to Farrah.

"Five galleons 5-7 days." Said Farrah, holding out the gold coins.

"I say 2-3." wagered Frank.

"You're on." Said Farrah, smiling as they all walked out.

They finally got to Charms where they saw Justine walking out, holding hands with another Slytherin. He was short for his age (about sixteen), had blonde, greasy hair, and a glazed-over look in his eyes.

"Oh, hey. Who's this?" asked Lissa casually.

"Oh… him? His name is J." she said slowly, as if she had to think about what she said.

"Oh. What does it stand for?" Frank asked.

"_**J**_ust say out of my business." She responded with an attitude.

"Watch your mouth around me, you little whore." Farrah said, short-tempered.

"Well you just met me and you wanna know all about my life." Justine said protectively.

"Well you seem to tell your buddies in Slytherin everything." Said Alice.

"Well you seem to never close your mouth you filthy little mudblood, maybe if you're lucky I'll let your parents live when I get out of Hogwarts."

Farrah turned around after she had been walking in to the classroom, came up behind Justine, pulled her hair back, slapped her, and shoved her down a flight of stairs, after which she said "Watch your mouth or I'll close it for you!"

Justine ran back up the stairs and screamed "Expelliarmus" and pointed her wand at Farrah. Farrah flew backwards and landed on a pile of books.

Taylor walked up to Justine, looked like he was going in for a kiss, but instead of kissing her, she grabbed her shoulder and punched her as hard as he could in the stomach. She bent over and lay on the ground and he kicked her in the stomach, making her crawl away, transformed into a bloody mess.

Frank walked up to the crawling girl, pointed his wand at her, and bellowed, "Levicorpus!"

Justine floated into the air by the ankles, blood dripping on the ground.

"Pertificus totalus." He flicked his wand at her and made her stiff as a rock.

"Incarcerous!" he screamed as roped bound the girl so she couldn't move, even as the spell wore off.

Frank pointed his wand at the ground as white fog came out of the tip. He put the fog under Justine.

"What does that do?" asked Alice.

"It makes gravity reverse itself. When she gets down, she will find herself laying on the ceiling to her, but to us it will be the ground." Said Frank.

"Frank, Farrah, Taylor, I need to have a word with you before class." Said Professor Flitwick, walking out of his classroom.

"Nice job out there," the small man explained, "I did not like the girl very much. She made fun of me the entire class, but I couldn't punish her the way you did. I will have to give you fake detentions, as I imagine Dumbledore will hear of this, but you will have a small party, to which you can invite a friend."

"I always liked him." Said Frank, sitting down at a table with Alice, Taylor, Farrah, Lissa, Ryann, and Sirius, after he made his way to the room, presumably snogging girls along the way.

"Today we will be learning the confundus charm." Squeaked Professor Flitwick, "stand out on the floor and get a partner."

Frank and Alice went out along with the other couples (Sirius had to go be a partner with a Hufflepuff).

"Now point your wands at your opponent." Said the small teacher, "Okay, good. Now what I want you to do is flick your wand forward while saying 'confundus' okay?"

The students tried this. Frank had successfully confounded Alice who was not walking around the classroom in a daze. Lissa had blown Ryann ten feet across the room, and he landed in a thud. Farrah seemingly levitated Taylor six feet off the ground and was starting to spin him uncontrollably. Professor Flitwick, at this, scurried over and started performing a series of complex charms the stop the spinning and bring him safely down to earth.

"Maybe we should practice on the grass outside where it might be a bit softer of ehm… any more… accidents, shall I say? The Professor declared as he led the children out onto the lawn and they began again.

This time, Farrah got it right along with Frank but Lissa set Ryann's hair on fire, which was curiously burning a bright, vibrant blue.

The group looked over at Sirius to see how he was doing. When they looked, they saw his partner standing straight up, his ears starting to pertrude from his head. They twisted down and made sort of face- down funnels with the small side closed on his head.

"Oh... that looks just like fins on a…" said Alice interrupted by a sudden roaring as Sirius's partner was shot up into the air, with jets of flames coming out of each ear.

"Rocket." She finished.

Professor Flitwick conjured a ten foot tall mattress under the boy as he came into sight, falling.

Now it was the other partner's turn to practice. Alice had knocked Frank aback about a foot and made flowers start sprouting out of his ears. Taylor had made Farrah go into a daze, the desired effect, but she suddenly believed she was a monkey and started swinging from the tree branches and throwing stuff at people. Sirius's partner had made his tongue grow three times its size, which Flitwick shrunk immediately. Ryann had confounded Lissa who wandered off into the grounds. After a search party consisting of Alice, Ryann, Sirius, and Frank went around the grounds, they found her trying to get in the lake to swim with the giant squid that she had seen gliding on the surface.

"No, Lissa let's go back to class." Said Ryann slowly.

"D'accord. Est-ce je peux coucher avec moi ce soir?" Melissa spoke in fluent French.

"Melissa, we have been over this a million times. I know what it means and no, because your confounded. You were just trying to swim with a giant squid. There are mermaids that would jump at the chance to kill you so, no I will not sleep with you tonight." Said Ryann nicely.

After their lesson, they went to the common room for their empty period before lunch. They walked in and saw Kat and Remus.

"Remus, put away my shoes and do my homework or I'm not going to talk to you for a week." Said Kat bossily (Jk kat I luvv youuuu)

"Yes, okay. Whatever you say. I LOVE YOU KAT." Said Remus obsessively.

"So… I think we'll go back where we were.' Said Frank as he slowly backed out of the common room and walked with his friends down to the lawn.

They sat down and started to study. "Okay… Alice. What is the only way to get rid of a boggart?" Frank asked.

"Rediculus. They will assume the shape of anything you fear the most and when the spell is said, they will change into a humorous form of whatever you fear." Recited Alice.

"Okay. What should you ever trust a hinkypunk?" Frank asked as the others studied with their partners. (Ryann had met up with them when they had walked out on the yard)

"No, they will lead you in a wrong direction, and possibly kill you. They appear harmless, seeming as if they are made of wisps of smoke." She said in reply.

They continued to study until they got hungry and went in to have some food. They all sat at one table and ate lunch, occasionally bringing up something interesting to talk about.

Eventually, Taylor and Lissa had to leave to go to divination and Frank, Farrah, and Alice went to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Professor Caldstone was teaching them complex defense sequences. Curses were shot at them from all different directions and they had to use the steps they had learned to repel various curses being shot at them.

At the end, being thoroughly drained, they retired back up to the common room where they found Lissa and Ryann having one of their wild sexcapades, so they left.

"Has anyone found a cure for eye-A.I.D.S yet?" asked Alice as they walked aimlessly through the castle.

"I think you might've spawned another idea for dragon's blood, there Alice." Said Farrah jokingly.

"I'm blind. That's it. I'm blind." Repeated Alice.

"How? There really wasn't much to see." Said Frank, obviously joking about Ryann.

They all laughed as they walked through the courtyard and out to go to the owlery to send letters to their families. Just before they got to the gently inclining hill up to where their owls lay rest, Justine, J., and a rather large boy that they didn't know came out from behind a boulder.

"We don't like what you did to Justine." Said J. in a rather sluggish voice.

"Well she deserved it. She called out friend a mudblood and then she cursed Farrah." Said Frank defensively.

"Whatever. We're gonna kick your asses. Stupefy!" said the boy they didn't know as he flicked his wand at Alice.

She went flying back five feet and landed with a thud.

"You mother fucker. Avis," said Frank pointing his wand up in the air, "Oppugno." He pointed it at the unknown boy.

Birds shot at the boy from every direction.

J. turned to his friend. "Incendio maxima." He chanted, setting the bird on fire and making them fall out of the air onto a pile at his feet. "Expelliarmus." He said, pointing at Frank.

Franks wand flew out of his hand and landed a good distance away.

At this Farrah took out her wand, pointed it at both of them. They started running at her.

"Impedimenta!" Farrah pointed at them.

They slowed to a mere shuffle.

"Tarantellegra!" they started to dance. "Dance bitches!"

Alice got up with a ferocious look on her face. She ran at Justine "Expelliarmus." The want flew out of Justine's hand. "Alerte Ascendare"

She flew up into the air.

"Stupefy." Alice said as she pointed her wand at the girl in the air with impeccable timing.

Justine flew ten times farther than she would have when she was on the ground and landed with a sickening crunch.

"Owowowowowowowowowowowowow my wrist! You mudblood. I'll make you pay for this." She screamed as she ran off to the infirmary.

They left the other two dancing very slowly and went up to the owlery as planned. When they got there they saw something that none of them would believe….


	3. Love, Life, Laughter, and Lies

The gang got up to the Owlery and saw Sirius kissing Alex.

"SIRIUS WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" screamed Alice.

"Umm… well I saw Alex up here in the Owlery trying to send a letter home to get a few new quills. And well we talked and I guess it got a little too far." Said Sirius, inconspicuously looking at the ground.

"Well Severus will be really upset." Reasoned Frank.

"Oh no! God forbid Snivellus gets upset with me for the millionth time!" mocked Sirius.

"It's not only you that he's going to be upset with. Think about Alex. God. That's the only person you think about, Sirius. Yourself. That's why you and Lisa didn't work out. No wonder why she went back to Ryann." Said Farrah shortly, obviously annoyed still from the fight with Justine.

"Oh I'm sorry." Said Sirius solemnly.

"Any time baby." Said Alex with a grin.

He led her back down to the castle as Frank wrote a note to his mother.

_Dear Mom,_

_ We are organizing a get together at the end of the year at Lily's house. Everyone is going to be there. Even Peter. So I was wondering if it would be alright if I could go before I got excited in the preparations. _

_ With Love,_

_Frank_

Frank attached the letter to his owl Azure's leg.

"Take this home, okay?" said Frank affectionately.

The owl stared at him.

"Oh… Okay." Frank groaned as he found some week old owl food in his robe pockets and gave it to her.

She took it in her mouth, made a funny face, ate it halfheartedly, and flew out the window.

They walked back down to the castle and went up to the Gryffindor Common Room. They picked 3 of the armchairs by the fire and began their homework.

First, they had to write the ingredients of the wiggenweld potion, how they influenced it, and how to fix a wiggenweld potion that had turned bright, neon pink (which was a common problem with students).

Second, they had to write what the effects were of the confundus charm and how it had prevented muggles in the past from discovering the existence of the wizarding world.

Finally, they had to write an essay on what the proper defensive spells and sequences were for a pre-determined array of curses that would be hypothetically shot at them.

"Hey Alice." Said Frank, glancing over at his girlfriend.

"Yeah" she said, looking up at him from her parchment.

"Would you count the case in 1793 where they had to use the confundus charm along with oblivio to clear a muggles mind of their memory of Diagon Alley as a use of confundus as a way to make the muggle forget we existed?" asked Frank inquisitively.

"I guess. Better be safe than sorry." Alice stated.

"You're right. Okay… I'll put it in there." Said Frank.

They continued writing homework until it was time for dinner. They went downstairs to the Great Hall and sat down at one of the tables. They waited until the entire gang was there to have dinner with them.

"Hey Remmy, can you go get me my wand? I left it back in the common room." Kat asked Remus sweetly.

"Anything for you, my dear." He said, almost in a trance.

"Holy shit I cannot FUCKING STAND HIM!!!!" screamed Kat, barely taking anything on her plate.

"And what happened this time?" asked Frank, not really paying attention.

"Well we walked down here and when we got to the Great Hall he didn't hold the door for me when we walked in. So I'm planning on dumping him when he gets down here." Said Kat quickly, as if she expected people to stop her from talking.

"Oh… well… that's… reasonable…" said Lissa, trailing off obviously not thinking so.

"I know right? He's probably gonna bitch about it for a while and come crawling back to me. But this time I mean it. We are over for good. I can't take it anymore." Said Kat in a rage.

"Okay." Said Farrah, not really paying attention.

They went back up to the common room and sat there for a while and decided to go out into the halls so that they could hang out with Ryann and Taylor.

"So Taylor, how do I look?" said Farrah.

"Umm………….. Okay I guess." Said Taylor, glancing away at another girl.

"… What… The… Fuck…?!?" Farrah said noticing Taylor's interest in the other girl.

"It was nothing… She's just really pretty… but I have my little braniac right here." Said Taylor honestly.

"So I'm ugly, is what you are basically saying." Farrah said angrily.

"No… I'm saying that you're really smart, that's all." Said Taylor.

"THAT'S THE PROBLEM. THAT'S IT FOR YOU. IM JUST A LITTLE WHORE TO YOU! I JUST AM HERE FOR YOUR ENTERTAINMENT AND I MEAN NOTHING TO YOU. JERK. WE'RE OVER." Screamed Farrah, running up to the common room.

The night passed and there was no sign of Farrah. They went down to breakfast the next morning. Farrah was sitting at the table, no sign of sadness, looking over that the Slytherin table.

"Umm… Farrah… Taylor's in Hufflepuff. You're looking at the Slytherin table." Said Frank cautiously.

"Oh… I'm looking at another guy." Said Farrah dreamily.

"Which one?" asked Frank.

"The one with the blue eyes and brown hair. He's in my interspecies language class… I think his name is Jon." Said Farrah, not breaking her gaze.

"Actually, the girl next to him is hot." Said Frank, looking at the girl.

"Frank!" Alice said, slapping him.

"Oh her? Nah, she's a slut. She lies to people and goes out with the worst guys. I think her name is Danielle." Said Farrah, looking at Frank.

"Ugh… Well I guess I'll have to settle for Alice…" said Frank sadly.

"Frank!" screamed Alice, hitting him over the head with a copy of the Daily Prophet that her owl recently delivered.

"I'm just kidding, you know that…" said Frank, staring into Alice's eyes.

"Frank… You know I can't be mad at you when you do that.' Said Alice.

"Do what, my love?' said Frank, peering into her soul.

"Um… What?" asked Alice, disorientated.

"Exactly." Said Frank happily.

"." Said Alice, still very confused.

"Come on. We both have this period off… Let's go out onto the grounds." Said Frank, enticing Alice out of the castle.

"Okay." She giggled as she walked out."

They walked out and saw Justine standing there, arms crossed. "Well… there's the two bitches." She said trying to be cool.

"Hey, Justine, you're new, right?" asked Frank.

"Well, yeah, why?" she asked.

"Okay. I have a deal. If I can apparate to the other side of the entrance hall before you, then you can't bother me anymore." Said Frank, And if you win, you can cast any spell on me and I won't resist. QUICK! 1-2-3-GO!!!!!!!!!" screamed Frank.

Justine spun on the spot, they heard a distant scream, and they had no idea where she went.

"Haha she didn't know that you can't apparate within Hogwarts!" howled Alice with laughter.

"Yup, now let's go enjoy our morning." Said Frank, holding Alice's hand and walking out of the castle.


End file.
